Character profiles of The Gamer Five
by ValentiniGirl19
Summary: Ever wonder about who The Gamer Five is? or even their opposite self's The Anti-Gamer Five? well here comes the guide to both groups telling you everything you need to know about them.
1. PewDiePie

Pewdiepie

Status: Hero

Occupation: Leader of The Gamer Five

Hair color: sandy blonde

Eye color: blue

Nationality: Swedish

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy blasts.

Nicknames: Pewdie, Pewds, Poods, Poodiepie

Real Name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

Birthplace: Gothenburg, Sweden

Birthday: October-24-1989

Opposite Self: Hacker Pewdiepie (aka Hacker)

A bit about Pewds

A youtuber that very well recognized on the internet as Pewdiepie. When he first started on YouTube, he was very shy. But he has since then opened up more and became the loud, energetic gamer that we all know and love today. When he's not making YouTube videos or playing video games, He is the leader of a special group known as The Gamer Five. Together they defend all of us from their opposites selfs so that we can be safe.


	2. Jacksepticeye

Jacksepticeye

Status: Hero

Occupation: Spell Caster (The Magic Expert), member of The Gamer Five

Hair color: Brown with the top part dyed a bright green.

Eye color: Blue

Nationality: Irish

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic (spells, summoning familiars. Like septic Sam for example.)

Nicknames: Jack, Jackaboy (or is it Jackeboy?)

Real Name: Sean William Mcloughlin

Birthplace: Athlone, Republic of Ireland

Birthday: February-7-1990

Opposite Self: Antisepticeye

A little bit about Jacksepticeye

The loud and proud Irish gamer that we all love to watch is also a member of group known as The Gamer Five. He is the spell caster or the magic expert of the group. He is very well trained in using his power. But rest assured he's still the same goofball that we all know and love.


	3. Markiplier

Markiplier

Status: Hero

Occupation: King of FNAF and member of The Gamer Five.

Hair color: Black with the top part dyed blood red.

Eye color: Brown

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, can summon the animatronics from all four FNAF games to do his bidding or be his partner in battle.

Nicknames: Markimoo (?)

Real name: Mark Edward Fischbach

Birthplace: Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United states of America

Birthday: June-28-1989

Opposite self: Darkiplier

A little bit about Markiplier

This member of The Gamer Five, is the one you want on your team if there is heavy combat between another member and one of the enemy. When Mark and the rest of the team aren't fighting against their opposite self's, he's off playing video game or making videos for his YouTube channel.


	4. Cryaotic

Cryaotic

Status: Hero

Occupation: The inventor, and member of The Gamer Five

Hair color: Brown (from what is seen in fanart)

Eye color: Unknown

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, create one or multiple clones of anti-virus cry to be his partner in battle.

Nicknames: Cry

Real name: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown, United States of America

Birthday: Unknown

Opposite self: Virus Cryaotic

A little bit about Cryaotic

Not much is known about this gamer five member as he is shrouded in mystery. What we do know is that he is the guy to make the gadgets for the guys and is quite adept at what he does. And he is the cloning master of The Gamer Five.


	5. CinnamonToastKen

CinnamonToastKen

Status: Hero

Occupation: The Bending Master, and member of The Gamer Five

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Brown

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, the ability to bend the four elements (Fire, Water, Earth, and Air.)

Nicknames: Ken, Kenny

Real name: Kenneth Charles Morrison

Birthplace: (?)Mississippi, United States of America

Birthday: September-21-1985

Opposite self: DemonToastKen

A little bit about CinnamonToastKen

When it comes to bending the four elements, Ken is the guy you want to go to. On The Gamer Five, since Ken is the resident bending expert. A person would have a really hard time fight against his intense barrages of fire, water, earth. Or be blown back by the sheer force in his air bending. So long story short, Ken has the same powers as the avatar himself. Except he can't go into the avatar state. But when he's not out with the others protecting everyone from their opposite selfs, he making videos and playing video games.


	6. Hacker PewDiePie

Hacker Pewdiepie

Status: Villain

Occupation: leader of The Anti-Gamer Five

Hair color: Ash Blonde

Eye color: Crimson

Nationality: Swedish

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, dark energy blasts (these are much more deadly then Pewds energy blasts.)

Nicknames: Hacker, Hack (he prefers the first nickname.)

Real name: Ilska Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

Birthplace: The Netherworld

Birthday: October-24-1989

Opposite self: PewDiePie

A little bit about Hacker PewDiePie

He is known as the leader of The Anti-Gamer Five. Among the group he is known to be very cruel and have an extremely short fuse. He also has an OCD like habit of having everything cleaned until it's spotless. He also can't stand incompetence, especially from the other members in the group. So word to the wise, don't piss him off, it may just be the last thing you ever do.


	7. Antisepticeye

Antisepticeye

Status: Villain

Occupation: Dark magic expert, member of The Anti-Gamer Five.

Hair color: Dark brown with the top part dyed a dark green.

Eye color: one eye has black sclera and a blood red iris, the other has a green sclera and an unnaturally blue iris.

Nationality: Irish

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, Dark magic (can perform evil/deadly spells, and summoning evil familiars like anti septic Sam for example.)

Nicknames: Anti, Ro

Real name: Ronan William Mcloughlin

Birthplace: The Netherworld

Birthday: February-7-1990

Opposite self: Jacksepticeye

A little bit about Antisepticeye

The resident trickster of The Anti-Gamer Five, Antisepticeye is guy you wanna go to pull off an awesome prank or two. Then again that is one of the reasons that he gets into trouble with Hacker, a lot. One of his best buddies is Darkiplier, these two are normally seen together and are always up to no good seeing as they're both demons of the netherworld. Anti also has a bad habit of pissing off Hacker simply because he thinks it's funny when Hacker is angry. So word to the wise when Anti is around, run away as fast as you possibly can.


	8. Darkiplier

Darkiplier

Status: Villain

Occupation: King of FNAC, member of The Anti-Gamer Five

Hair color: Black with the top part dyed a deep blood red.

Eye color: Black sclera with blood red irises.

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, can summon any of the FNAC animatronics to do his bidding or be his partner in battle.

Nicknames: Dark, Chris

Real name: Christopher Edward Fischbach

Birthplace: The Netherworld

Birthday: June-28-1989

Opposite self: Markiplier

A little bit about Darkiplier

The member with a mischievous personality that rivals Antisepticeye's. This demon can always be seen hanging around Anti, since they're best buds and all. Dark also enjoys pissing off Hacker to no end along with Anti, as it amuses him as well. Another past time that is a favorite of this demon is black mailing everyone, especially Markiplier and DemonToastKen. He is also known to have a very intense rivalry with fellow Anti-Gamer Five member DemonToastKen as their arguments can be heard throughout the netherworld, that and their fights can cause a sever amount of damage (which Hacker has to pay for since he's their leader.) So yeah watch your step when he's around, you never know when he's around waiting to do something horrible to you or anyone else that's nearby.


	9. Virus Cryaotic

Virus Cryaotic

Status: Villain

Occupation: Dark clone master, weapons smith, member of The Anti-Gamer Five.

Hair color: Dark chocolate brown.

Eye color: electric blue from what can be seen from fanart (Half of his mask is gone so we can tell what color his eyes are.)

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, clone summoner (Can create one or multiple copies of Mad Cryaotic to be his partner in battle.)

Nicknames: Virus, Vi, or ViCry

Real name: Unknown

Birthplace: The Netherworld

Birthday: Unknown

Opposite self: Cryaotic

A little bit about Virus Cryaotic

He is very mischievous, but not as mischievous as Anti and Dark. And he doesn't find it funny to piss off Hacker as much as Anti and Dark do. He likes to keep to himself. Then again, he finds it very amusing to watch Hacker yell at Anti and Dark since he likes to bug them instead. He is also the one who makes the weapons for the group and is very good at what he does. So really he's one mysterious guy among The Anti-Gamer Five. But that doesn't you can undermine him, he'll find a way to do something horrible to you, just you wait and see.


	10. DemonToastKen

DemonToastKen

Status: Villain

Occupation: Dark bending master, member of The Anti-Gamer Five

Hair color: Black with a thin red streak on the right side of his head (PS he doesn't have a beard.)

Eye color: black sclera with icy gray irises.

Nationality: American

Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, dark bending (I.E bloodbending, lightning, metalbending, Stormbending.)

Nicknames: Demon, Dem

Real name: Demeon Charles Morrison

Birthplace: The Netherworld

Birthday: September-21-1985

Opposite self: CinnamonToastKen

A little bit about DemonToastKen

Probably the most Anti-social person of The Anti-Gamer Five, it would be accurate to say that DemonToastKen is a bit of a loner. But that doesn't mean he can't be just as cruel as the others. There is one member in The Anti-Gamer Five that he doesn't get along with so well, and that member is Darkiplier. These two can often be seen arguing with each other and generally not being very nice to each other. The only time these two ever put up with each other is when their arguing pisses off Hacker and Hacker sets theme straight by telling them to _"Shut the fuck up already!"_

So really don't underestimate him, he may seem to be a loner at the time, but don't forget he can be just as cruel as the others when he wants to be.


End file.
